In a distributed computing system having a content management system including a data repository, users (through client devices) establish sessions with the content management system in order to access the data repository for read and/or write operations. When a user completes a session, the session is released into a pool that holds the sessions for a brief time period, typically five seconds. However, since the session encapsulates the connection to the server, the connection remains integrally coupled with the session in the user's level 1 pool, and the connection is not available for others to re-use. The theory is that the original user may want to re-initiate that session while still logged in, and having the connection still coupled to the session facilitates re-use by the same user.
The reality is that there is usually very little re-use of connections during the period when the original user is logged in, and thus, waiting for five seconds before allowing sharing and re-use of connections appears to waste both time and resources. Therefore, it would be desirable to instead allow connections to be decoupled from the session immediately upon release of the session by the user, and to provide logical techniques for selection of connections for re-use.